Maplestrike
|-|Unturned 3= The Maplestrike is an in Unturned 3 that is found at Military Locations. It uses Military Magazines, Military Drums, Military Fragmentation Magazines, Military Tracer Magazines, Chimera Magazines, and Swissgewehr Magazines; which can hold 30, 100, 20, 20, 20, and 20 rounds respectively. It comes equipped with Maplestrike Iron Sights by default. Acquirement: France: Corporal Matthieu can make you a Maplestrike after you get the blueprint in the quest "Heavy Weapons". Germany: It can appear inside Carepackages. PEI: The Maplestrike can be found at Military Locations, such as Summerside Military Base, and at Confederation Bridge. Russia: It can appear inside Carepackages. Washington: It can appear inside Carepackages. Analysis: Blueprints: The Maplestrike can be repaired by using 4 Metal Scraps and a Blowtorch. The Player needs to have leveled up the Mechanic skill at least once to be able to repair the Maplestrike. History: Trivia: *The name is in reference to the maple leaf present on the Canadian flag. *The Maplestrike is based on the Colt Canada (formerly Diemaco) C7A2 rifle. |-|Classic= The Maplestrike is a rare assault rifle found at military locations. It uses NATO Tracer magazines, NATO Magazines, and NATO Drums, which can hold 20, 30, and 100 rounds respectively. Acquirement: The Maplestrike is found in 6 locations, all of them being military locations. These locations are; O'Leary Military Base, the green tent and bridge checkpoint in the Confederation Bridge, the helicopter crash in St. Peter's Island, the tent in Montague, some places in Belfast Airport and the outpost in Burywood. Analysis: Advantages: *The sight that it starts with can be very helpful for aiming. *It is the most common assault rifle in the game. *The dark color blends in with many other attachments. *The Maplestrike has high damage-per-shot, and is capable of killing a civilian zombie with a headshot. *It can use three different types of magazines, and two different types of ammunition. *It can use any kind of attachment, making it very versatile. *Alongside the Proninety, it possesses every firing mode. *Because of its dark color, it is well-suited to night time stealth, and compliments dark clothing (such as the Ninja Suit) nicely. *It has a long effective range, on par with the other assault rifles, and the Timberwolf. Disadvantages: *Pretty loud when not silenced. *The Maplestrike is the second-heaviest weapon in the game, outweighed only by the Timberwolf. *It is found in military locations, where dangerous military zombies are. *Requires 2 military bullets to refill NATO magazines, 2 rare tracer bullets to refill NATO tracers and 4 military bullets to refill NATO drums. Trivia: *The Maplestrike is most common assault rifle in game. *The Maplestrike is named after the maple leaf, appearing on the Canadian flag. *The Maplestrike is based on the Canadian C7 standard infantry rifle. **It is commonly mistaken to be based on the American M4 Carbine. This is most likely due to the fact that the C7/C8 have a similar design to the M16/M4. *While it is an assault rifle, many players that find one will use it as a sniper rifle when found due to the high-damage-per-shot and the range effectiveness. |-|Antique= The C8 is a ranged weapon in Antique. Trivia: * It is based on the Colt Canada C8. |-|Gallery= Unturned 3: MAPLEfriendly.png|In the safety mode. MAPLEside.png|Inspection. MAPLEhip.png|Not aimed. MAPLEaim.png|Iron sights. iZy1hbH.png|The model. CUSTOMMAPLE.png|A customized Maplestrike. Maple Strike All Attachments.jpg|All of the current attachments for the Maple Strike Hypertechmaplestrike.png|Maplestrike skin|link=Skins Classic: Maplestrike in hand.png|The Maplestrike viewed without the attachment boxes. Mapleshot Set-up.png|A custom maplestrike. Maplestrike reddot.png|Aiming down with the maplestrike. Note that it has a red dot sight attached to it. Maplestrike equipped.png|The maplestrike in hand. 304930_2014-07-17_00009.png|Posing with modified Maplestrike. MapleStrike.png|MapleStrike With Tactical light, Flash hider, & 7x Zoom 08094adeb673171f288c783e334d2a4e.png|Maplestrike with 5.56 Silencer, Tactical Laser, 6x Zoom Scope, and NATO Drum. Maplestrike in character screen.png|Player holding a Maplestrike. pl:Maplestrike Category:Assault Rifle Category:Item Category:Weaponry Category:Epic Rarity Category:Ranged Weapon